


WARNING: CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE!

by thedemonschild



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmo also being predictable, Awkward Tension, Bathrooms, Belphie is as clueless as Mammon, Child MC, Hide and Seek, Humor, I Had To, I'm sorry Beel, Leviathan.exe has stopped responding, Lucifer is disappointed, Mammon being predictable, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Satan catches on fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonschild/pseuds/thedemonschild
Summary: Playing hide and seek in the bathroom isn't recommended....
Kudos: 16





	WARNING: CONTENTS UNDER PRESSURE!

**Author's Note:**

> I guess technically this would be a slightly alternate universe where MC had been a child (around Luke's age) when picked for the program.

It was a normal day in the Devildom (if one could truly call any day in the realm “normal” to begin with). MC had been bored out of her mind for the better part of the day now and had eventually talked Levi and Mammon into a game of hide-and-seek. It was a game she had loved in the human world and had remained her favorite pastime as the House of Lamentation was so big that only Lucifer knew every secret the house held.

  
Getting someone to play with her however, was a bit of a challenge. Satan wasn’t inclined to indulge her in this particular activity as he found it stupid and a waste of time and energy better spent doing more productive things. Asmodeus was usually good for a game or two but was never the hider. He was convinced that although Lucifer made sure everyone pitched in to keep the place sparkling, he would somehow pick up a speck of dust on his custom made Majolish clothes. Asking Lucifer might as well be asking for a three-hour lecture about the dangers of the house, the trouble she could get into (translation: how much more fun she could have), all the items of priceless value that could be damaged, etc. etc.

  
Beel and Belphie often humored her though Beel was a terrible hider (he was far too big to fit into any space that was worth calling hidden) and Belphie a terrible seeker (he always managed to fall asleep somewhere halfway through the game. MC learned this the hard way after spending two hours in the cupboard behind the sink) so they were not often the first on her list of playmates. Levi and Mammon were the wild cards of the bunch. She could never tell if Levi would be too enthralled in the latest Mononoke Land event to even glance at her and Mammon too busy either dodging Lucifer or hatching his latest money-making scheme.

  
Today though, she had lucked out and caught not just Mammon but also Leviathan at a stopping point in their game of Devil Cart. Both were rather heated but opted to cool off with the help of their little ward’s shenanigans. Which is how things had led to the present situation. She was tucked away in the bathroom in the hallway outside the bedrooms and had been there maybe ten minutes or so when she heard the door creak open.

  
Stifling a giggle, she carefully sunk a bit deeper in the tub awaiting the curtain to be pulled aside and the game to end. At least she could jump up and surprise whoever found her and get a girlish shriek as a consolation prize.

  
Whoever had come in though, didn’t seem to be looking for her. On the contrary, they seemed to be here for some other, more pressing reason. The door was closed rather hastily and she heard the sound of a newspaper being unfurled. The toilet seat made a noise as whoever was in there put it up. MC heart felt as though it was about to pound out of her chest and her cheeks turned from a light pink to tomato red as she heard a grunt and then the sound of someone passing gas.

“Urf… I hate being the avatar of gluttony... Any- *grunt* anything else would be better than *groan* this…”

  
Beel’s voice wafted over to her as well as other… Stimuli… She was trapped. If she suddenly made a break for it, Beel could panic and lash out from reflex. If she simply opened the curtain, she would never be able to face him again. The only option was to wait out the awkward situation.

  
Said situation was half an hour in progress when there was a knock on the door. “Beel! Get out here! Mammon and Levi were playing with MC and they managed to lose her! Lucifer is gonna flip his shit if we don’t find her before he does!” Belphie’s normally apathetic monotone was slightly raised in alarm as he informed his twin of the problem.  
“Geez Belph… She’s probably somewhere in the house. Seriously, I can’t do much right now. It won’t help for me to be shitting everywhere….” Beel’s grumbling was almost as loud as his stomach but was still mostly drowned out. MC for her part, was quickly losing feeling in her legs and butt from the hunched position she was in in the tub, her face still a bright pink.

  
After what seemed like an eternity and a half, she heard Beel get up from the toilet and flush. “Crap… I should probably just shower… It’d be easier than trying to wipe at this point…” There was no time to react as suddenly the curtain was pushed aside and Beel’s eyes were locked onto hers, a matching blush beginning to cover his face at a nearly alarming speed.

  
“What th-… MC?! You were in HERE the whole time?!” The demon’s face was beyond red at this point but seemed to be hell (hehe) bent on matching his hair color.  
Beelzebub nearly fell backwards into the toilet as he scrambled away, pants still at his ankles. Trying to yank up his underwear as fast as possible while simultaneously grabbing the bathroom spray turned out to make the situation more than ten times worse. As he gripped at his pants in an effort to shield her eyes from his bareness, he accidentally used the same amount of strength to grab the can, resulting in said can rupturing and in turn expelling its full contents into the enclosed room.

  
Suddenly MC found herself wishing for Beel’s natural smell as opposed to the overpowering stink of artificial flowers quickly overwhelming her senses. She began to hack violently, gasping in an attempt to get air but only succeeding in making her lungs burn further. It only took a second for Beel to realize the problem and fling the door so wide it smashed into the wall, plaster falling to the ground. He picked her up and haphazardly shuffled out of the bathroom, placing her gently down before resuming the task of fully pulling up his pants.

  
The crash of the door had alerted the rest of the household of the possibility of MC being found and they subsequently rushed over. The sight before them made them question every choice they had made leading up to this current moment. There was their second youngest brother, fighting futilely with his belt. The bathroom door was ajar and looking seconds away from falling off the hinges. There was a fine mist in the air and the overpowering smell of bathroom spray filled the hall. On the floor was MC, nearly cross eyed from the force of her sneezing.  


The house had never been so quiet.

  
  
Mammon of course, finally broke the silence.

“Bro…”

  
“HOW MUCH SPRAY DID YOU USE?! THIS IS GOING TO RUIN MY CLOTHES!!!!” Asmo screeched, running from the room. Satan was trying his hardest not to burst into a fit of laughter, having immediately pieced together what had happened. Leviathan.exe seemed to have stopped responding and needed a chance to properly reboot, walking away with a hand over his blushing face. Belphie had no idea what to make of the situation and looked just about as baffled as Mammon (that’s saying something).

  
Just as Beel accepted that his immortal existence was over and was about to turn into an embarrassed puddle of goo, never to slink back into the light of day again (with 7 witnesses, who could blame him?), things got ten times worse. Lucifer was standing in the doorway of his study, one gloved hand raised delicately to his chest while the other pinched the bridge of his nose in true Lucifer fashion, the perfect mix of surprise and ‘I’m-getting-another-headache-from-you-idiots’ upon his features.

  
“Beel for Father’s sake, crack a window in here. Now I have to put spray on the list….” The last line was a nearly inaudible mutter as Lucifer slowly closed the door to his study, back to literally only Diavolo knows what.

The rest of the day was a quiet one. 


End file.
